Mille-feuille
Mille-feuille (ミルフィーユ Mirufiiyu) is a reoccurring antagonist in the Tegaki Mew Mew universe and the third sent of several aliens deployed to reclaim Earth. His general function is as the contingent’s strategist. Mille-feuille was born on an unnamed planet hosting an inhospitable surface and severe sandstorms, and is currently still inhabited by his people. He was raised by his single mother until her death, after which his uncle became his guardian. At a young age, Mille-feuille was shown to be exceedingly proficient at strategy and the maneuver of troops, most notably evidenced by his championship of a game similar to the human’s ‘chess’ as a child. By that point, he was known by many as a child genius. Originally, he had no interest of applying his gift for military purposes, but when his mother died on a reconnaissance mission to Earth, Mille-feuille saw fit to finish what she had started. Mille-feuille graduated from his military training with top marks and went on to become a top-ranking strategist. Prior to his introduction, he has been known as the number one ranked military strategist in a reported seven galaxies. Name Mille-feuille is named after the French pastry of the same name, and translated, means “thousand sheets”. The dessert, mille-feuille, is made of several layers of puff pastry alternating with a sweet filling, typically pastry cream, but sometimes whipped cream, or jam. His own personality alludes to this, as the young alien sometimes alternates between the serious visage of a strategist and an almost sweet personality of a child. His usual nickname is “Mille”, a mere shortening of his full name. It is unusual that anyone deviates from addressing him as such. Although unreferenced in canon, he has also earned the nickname “Napoleon” during his military training. This is a reference to two things: the United States calling the mille-feuille a napoleon, and the military leader, Napoleon Bonaparte. To reinforce Mille-feuille and Bonaparte’s connection, both share many similar traits: a French background, an expertise in military campaigns, the same date of birth, and their less than impressive height. Physical Appearance Cursed with a petite stature, Mille-feuille stands at a paltry 5’1” with a weight of 105 lbs under Earth’s gravity. Like the majority of his species, dwelling underground for an entire lifetime gave an extreme pallor to his complexion. Other common species traits he possesses are his large, elf-like ears and particularly pointed canine teeth. He has naturally white hair, which is cut in choppy layers. Thick bangs cover the entirety of his forehead while locks of hair frame his face, ending at about three inches past his shoulders. The back of his hair is swept over his left shoulder and tied with a black band near the ends. When let down, his hair reaches the ends of his shoulder blades. There is an distinctive lock curling upwards on the upper-right part of his hair. His eyes are somewhat narrow and slanted, and reflect a dark sapphire color. Mille-feuille’s outfit looks rather simple, though there are some intricate pieces to it. He wears a black, Chinese-style, sleeveless vest with a popped collar. Handmade frog buttons in a pipa shape run down the length of it, blue against the ebony fabric. The vest ends short, revealing the lower portion of his midriff. His shorts are also black in color, and fall just above his knees. Blue thread is used to embroider patterns running across the bottoms of the shorts. Ribbons, his being black in color, attach to the back of his pants. These ribbons reach to over three feet in length and stay airborne even without the presence of wind. Blue material wraps around his forearms and shins, looking similar to bandages. Mille-feuille wears no shoes, instead preferring to go barefoot. Personality and Traits Normally, Mille-feuille has an austere personality. He treats missions with severity and can be finical with others. Despite his stoic nature though, he is passionate about his duty to help reclaim Earth and providing his people a better life. Unless provoked, he is disinclined to brash decisions. As a strategist, Mille-feuille's actions are marked by reason: he will think strategically, deduce answers logically, and be skeptical if not presented with solid evidence. He will also be mistrustful if shown kindness by a Mew, as he has a childish belief of the archetypal enemy. This is not the only case of his childishness. Mille-feuille will occasionally be stubborn about trivial things, pout if displeased, or react emotionally rather than logically. Also, like many young males, he hates to be called 'little' or 'cute'. It is shown he is unnecessarily cross and argumentative when this occurs. During these situations, it is also shown that he is easily embarrassed. It can be seen that Mille-feuille is still only a child thrown prematurely into a position of great authority. Mille-feuille has a rather dry, developed sense of humor. Often times, he utilizes sarcasm to insult humans, which has resulted in him being called a 'brat' or 'asshole' on occasion. The reason for his intense dislike of humans stems from many things: that humans supposedly killed his mother, that they have heavily polluted the Earth, and from the anti-human propaganda spoken by the aliens' superior. As a child, he suffered greatly living on his peoples' inhospitable planet, so it is possible that he blames the humans for his hardships. Although it's not shocking that Mille-feuille has a penchant for sweets, it's rather interesting to note that he is a gifted confectioner. This talent was used humorously in the Tokyo Tower battle when Mille-feuille attempted to coax Mew Oriibu onto the aliens' side with homemade cookies. His confectioner's skills are due to his deceased mother's ardent love for making desserts when he was young. Although this talent is connotative of femininity, Mille-feuille still practices it on occasion out of devotion to her memory. Another humorous trait is Mille-feuille's inability to understand Earth colloquialism or human customs. He'll often misinterpret common expressions and slang. As he detests humans, it is quite unlikely that he'll study human traditions anytime soon. Weapon The home-run bat (ホームランバット'' hoomu ran batto'') is a blunt weapon that when coupled with Mille-feuille's alien super-strength, can cause massive amounts of damage. A normal, one-handed swing will be approximately equivilant to the power of a major league baseball player's. A two-handed swing is more obvious and time-consuming, but easily has enough power to dent reinforced steel. This is most illustrated during the fight on Tokyo Tower, when Mew Poppukon could evade the attack, but it was revealed one of the tower's poles was hit and heavily dented. Using this method, the attack is slow and has limited range, but is almost certainly a one-hit KO. The bat can also be used to reflect projectiles by hitting them back to their origin, as well as hitting an ally's projectile to the enemy, thereby increasing the acceleration of the attack. Another utilization of this weapon would be to simply throw the bat as a projectile. The weapon causes high knockback when thrown and can be recalled back to hand at Mille-feuille's whim. Relationships Family Yue Bing (月饼 Yue Bing ) Mille-fueille’s father, Yue Bing, is named after a famous Chinese pastry; when translated, his name means “mooncake”. Alluding to the folk tale of the mooncake, which states that messages were smuggled inside the dessert, Yue Bing’s task was to deliver secret messages to an unknown faction on another inhospitable planet. It is assumed that the dangers associated with this job were in some way connected to his disappearance. Whether he is still living is unknown. Yue Bing mysteriously vanished during the late stages of his wife’s pregnancy, though she did not think negatively of him for this. On the contrary, she told her son many stories of how noble the man was. Mille-feuille has never personally met his father, though he holds a great deal of respect for the image he perceives the man to be. Brioche (ブリオッシ Buriosshi) Brioche, Mille-feuille’s deceased mother, was named after a rich, almost pastry-like French bread. Her name is a connection to her personality, which like a brioche, appears plain but is tender and sweet. Due to her husband’s sudden disappearance, Brioche raised Mille-feuille as a single mother, though she did receive help from her brother-in-law. She ran a small business selling her homemade pastries and desserts, but provisions grew steadily lower on their hostile planet. To keep her son’s life relatively comfortable, she took up a more stable, military-esque occupation. Her specific role was as a terrestrial reconnaissance agent, and she was occasionally deployed to scout foreign planets. She was deployed on a recon mission to Earth, but never came back. Mille-feuille was told by the agents who were with her at the time that humans had killed her. Aside from fostering an antagonistic hatred for humans, this event also triggered Mille-feuille’s want to enter the military field. Mille-feuille views his late mother with great regard, and becomes quite hostile if anyone insults her, even if done unknowingly. Tai-Yang Bing (太阳饼 Tai-Yang Bing) Tai-Yang Bing is Mille-feuille’s uncle and Yue Bing’s younger brother. His name comes from the popular Taiwanese dim sum meaning “suncake”, a direct contrast to his brother’s name. His occupation is the weapons and attack instructor for military trainees, and he’s known as an expert in physical combat. Tai-Yang Bing has had a very active role in helping his family, and it is obvious he cares for them deeply. After his older brother’s disappearance, he gave Brioche aid: from babysitting her son to sharing rations. When Brioche was killed on a mission to Earth, without hesitation, he offered to become Mille-feuille’s legal guardian and raised him like his own son. Mille-feuille views his uncle as a role model and often unintentionally emulates the man’s passionate personality. Comrades Croissant (クロワッサン Kurowassan) Mille-feuille and Croissant are comrades in the aliens’ attempt to reclaim Earth. He was the first of his own kind Mille-feuille met on Earth and out of all their ranks, the one he interacted with the most thus far. He is aware that Croissant is someone who can be relied upon; because of his maturity, he is the comrade Mille-feuille is most partial to and one of the few he respects as his superior. Meringue (メレンゲ Merenge) Meringue is another alien sent to reclaim Earth and another of Mille-feuille’s comrades. Both are considered child prodigies of their own trade -- technology and military strategy respectively, so he empathizes with Meringue on this respect. Despite the former’s loud-mouth personality being the type to grate on his nerves, so far he doesn’t mind it too much. Madeleine (マドレーヌ Madoreenu) Madeleine is an alien with the function as nurse for their contingent. Thus far, she and Mille-feuille met once during Mew Poppukon’s imprisonment, at the end of which Madeleine was positive they would get along well. He finds her oblivious nature as interesting, amusing, and perhaps somewhat endearing. Cannoli (カノーリ Kanoori) Another alien antagonist, Cannoli was deployed to help reclaim Earth as well. Though they haven't interacted much, thus far, Mille-feuille is thankful for her tact. The Aliens (エーリアン達 Eerian-tachi) As his people and comrades, Mille-feuille cares for them greatly, though he doesn’t always outwardly reveal this. Enemies Mew Popcorn (ミユウ ポップコーン Myuu Poppukon) As they are on opposing sides of a war, their relationship is very obviously antagonistic. A decent amount of interaction here, so more later. 'Mew Mirtillo '(ミユウマアティロ Myuu Maatiro) More stuff later. Trivia *Lull has a tendency to force Mille-feuille to crossdress for batons. It is heavily stated that he does not enjoy it. *Mille-feuille's first outfit was partially based on Japanese sailor fuku. It was changed to a Chinese-influenced outfit due to Lull wanting a slightly more mature-looking design. Ironically, during a recent cosplay baton, Mille-feuille was seen wearing a sailor-style uniform again. *The function of the home-run bat is based off the bat from Super Smash Bros, though the concept was originally inspired by Ness's weapons in Earthbound.